


The Piece of you That Resides Within Me

by AkiAkabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU where a person can offer themself and any of their organs for the sake of another person in need, Esablished Relationship, Hospitalized Karma, M/M, Nagisa has the same blood type as Karma in this, Oneshot, Romance, Selfless Nagisa, but i like it, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAkabane/pseuds/AkiAkabane
Summary: They were mere inches apart when Karma's heart began to palpitate. He took several steps back, clenching his teeth together as he clenched his chest. Nagisa's confused stares turned into pure fear and worry as he watched Karma collapse onto the ground."Karma?!" he didn't hesitate, running towards him and falling to his knees next to him. He observed his chest and noticed the lack of movement. Fear struck his entire being when he checked his pulse and found none.-----Karma's whole world was flipped upside down when he brushed off his feelings as if they were nothing and Nagisa was there to witness it all.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Akabane Karma's Mother, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 52





	The Piece of you That Resides Within Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Loving Memory of Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220768) by [squidballsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidballsinc/pseuds/squidballsinc). 



> This was a bit inspired by the fic above which I read a few days ago, but that fic is way happier than this one xD I really enjoyed it so go check it out if you'd like!~ ^^
> 
> And enjoy!~ 
> 
> Oh- If what happens to Nagisa seems stupid, it is and I'll explain my thinking at the end xD

Golden eyes stared to the front of the classroom where a certain yellow octopus like teacher resided. It was quiet despite said teachers current teachings and everyone in the classroom was absolutely captivated. Not a single assassination attempt was made in the past hour given that everything Koro-sensei was teaching would be on their midterms and everyone was striving to get high scores. 

Unlike everyone else, Karma already knew what was being taught like the back of his hand so he was more or less paying attention. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk, a few strands of red fell onto his face. His thoughts drifted to Nagisa and their after school plans. He glanced over to said bluenette and smiled genuinely. The way his blue pigtails shone in the sunlight and the way his nose scrunched up in confusion whenever Koro-sensei started something new was mesmerizing. It gave him butterflies just thinking of all the time that they've spent together which was every day since the two started dating. He huffed, clearly bored with this particular day as it seemed to be moving in slow motion. Looking over at Terasaka, he contemplated messing with him just for the hell of it. What? At least he wouldn't be bored anymore. Besides, this whole room could be a little more lively. 

Suddenly, his breathing slowed down and when he started to focus on it, it was surprisingly hard to bring his breathing back to its normal pace. Instead of panicking, he stopped leaning and sat at his desk the right way, accepting his now slowed breaths and even getting used to them. As class dragged on, he began to feel stabbing chest pains. His chest tightened and he subtly clenched it, hoping the pain would reside. It grew immense, stayed that way, then calmed down. Karma broke out in a cold sweat and looked around at his classmates who were still immersed in the lesson. He had been trying so hard to act like everything was fine when it wasn’t and he succeeded. _'Nothing's wrong, everyone gets pains from time to time,'_ he thought. 

It wasn’t long before Koro-sensei dismissed them for gym and even by that time, Karma wasn’t particularly feeling better. In fact, he felt weaker than usual and that’s not a feeling that he was familiar with. If he were to describe it, he’d say that it felt like he would fall down if somebody weaker punched him square in the face or, rather, he wouldn’t put up a good fight with someone weaker in general. He hated this feeling. Sighing, he headed into the woods where he’d stay for the remainder of the school day.

○○○

When school ended, Nagisa left the building with Sugino. The sun’s bright rays shone down on the two, providing a much needed warmth given the chilly weather.

“Hey Nagisa! Wanna go throw some baseballs around?” Sugino asked chipperly.

Nagisa offered him a smile. “Sorry, but I already have plans,” he explained.

Sugino frowned, but nodded in understanding. "That's cool. Catch you later then!"

"Yeah, bye!" Nagisa exclaimed as Sugino walked away. 

Nagisa finished walking down the hill and he was surprised to see a familiar redhead sitting at the bottom. The fact that he was there wasn't surprising; the fact that he was sitting was. He'd usually find Karma leaning against the tree to his right with his foot propped up against it and a strawberry drink in hand. 

"Hey, Karma…what are you doing down there?" Nagisa inquired curiously, stopping in front of him. 

Karma still felt weak, but even still, he forced himself to stand and when he did, he looked at Nagisa with his usual smirk. "Waiting for you of course.~" 

Nagisa couldn't help but roll his eyes at how he answered, but instead of interrogating him further, he grabbed the hand Karma held out for him and started walking. The walk to Karma’s house was quiet unlike any other day where they’d find a way to talk about any and everything only to continue the meaningless banter at their hang out location. The silence was unusual, but the sound of the tree leaves rustling in the wind and the occasional bird chirp made Nagisa feel at ease.

When they got to Karma’s house, Karma had regained most of his strength, causing him to think nothing of what he was feeling earlier. Nagisa, however, couldn’t shake Karma's weird behavior.

"Hey Karma? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, almost regretting it in fear of the answer. 

Karma shot him a toothy smirk and slung his arm around his shoulders. "It's cute how you're worried about me.~ But I'm fine, Nagisa. I promise," he assured. "Now, let's go play some video games while you tell me about your day.~"

"Alright," Nagisa smiled before following Karma into his living room. 

“You know...my day would’ve been a lot better if you were there,” he admitted as Karma approached him with both controllers in hand. He gave Nagisa one, but as soon as Nagisa grabbed hold he didn't let go. Instead he gently pulled the controller towards himself, causing Nagisa to take a step closer to him. Nagisa looked up, his warm, azure orbs meeting Karma's sharp, golden ones. Pushing himself up on his toes, he inched his face closer to Karma who leaned down, ready to close the distance between them. 

They were mere inches apart when Karma's heart began to palpitate. He took several steps back, clenching his teeth together as he clenched his chest. Nagisa's confused stares turned into pure fear and worry as he watched Karma collapse onto the ground.

"Karma?!" he didn't hesitate, running towards him and falling to his knees next to him. He observed his chest and noticed the lack of movement. Fear struck his entire being when he checked his pulse and found none. 

Luckily he had his phone on him so he quickly pulled it out and dialed 911, setting it on the carpeted ground beneath them and putting it on speaker phone. Waiting for the dispatcher to pick up, he prepared to give Karma cpr. He rested his left hand on his chest, placing his right hand on his left and interlocking his fingers. 

The 911 dispatcher answered the phone and Nagisa, as calmly as he could, informed her of what had happened and what he was doing. As he talked, he gave Karma 30 chest compressions.

"We'll send someone out immediately, just keep doing what you're doing and stay calm," the dispatcher informed him as he reached his 26th chest compression.

"Please hurry!" he exclaimed as he reached his 30th chest compression. He tilted Karma's head up, pinched his nose and gently pressed his lips to Karma's. Breathing into Karma, he watched as his chest rose. Once it fell, he breathed into Karma again, watching as the same thing happened. A warm, salty tear ran down his cheek when he realized nothing was happening. Karma didn't open his eyes, he didn't start breathing on his own, and he didn't move not one inch. Nagisa refused to give up, starting the chest compressions again. It wasn't long before the paramedics kicked down Karma's front door.

○○○

The paramedics had taken both Nagisa and Karma to the hospital about an hour ago. If he had to wait to see him for this long, then Nagisa was sure something was seriously wrong. Nagisa paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room, the smell of hand sanitizer and medicine invading his nostrils. He was so close to rushing over to the front desk and demanding that he see Karma when a familiar looking red headed woman came running through the doors.

"My son! Where is my son?!" she yelled, walking up to the front desk where a frightened woman sat. 

"C-Calm down Ma'am. What's your son's name?" 

"Karma Akabane," Akahana said shakily, bringing her thumb up to her mouth to bite her nail. The woman checked the computer before looking back at Karma's mother. 

"He's being treated and evaluated. We'll let you know everything when they're done," she explained. 

Akahana's eye twitched before she damn near leaped over the counter and grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. 

"Listen lady, I want to see my son now and I will do just that, understand?!" she spat, glaring at the woman who didn't falter under her intense gaze. 

"You will do nothing of the sort. Now I suggest you walk away and take a seat. We will inform you when it is time," the woman replied calmly, grabbing Akahana by the wrist and removing her hand from her shirt. With a huff, she stormed over to the seating area with her black heels clicking along the white tile flooring. 

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she met Nagisa's gaze. Her tough demeanor melted away and she ran toward Nagisa and embraced him tightly. He would've returned her hug if she wasn't holding him so tightly, preventing him access to his arms. 

"Nagisa, dear…what happened…?"

There's the question that Nagisa was anticipating and even still, it shocked him. He thought back to it all, Karma collapsing to the painful ride in the ambulance. Tears were brimming in his eyes and when Karma's mother pulled away from him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, he saw that tears were brimming in hers as well. 

"K-Karma collapsed…o-out of nowhere. One minute we were talking and the next, I was giving him cpr. He was totally unresponsive…" he explained. He didn't miss how tears started running down her cheeks as if on cue. Seeing her like that triggered something inside of him and he couldn't help but latch onto her once more, clutching the fabric of her fur coat. She stroked his head and tried to soothe him, softly shushing him with the promise that everything was going to be alright. Eventually, they both sat down. Nagisa leaned his head on her shoulder and she laid hers on top of his head. All they could do now was wait and pray for the best. 

As soon as they closed their tired eyes, one of the doctors that had been treating Karma approached them. 

"Excuse me Ma'am? Sir?" both of their eyes shot open and they sat up straight. 

"Yes?! Is Karma alright?!" his mother asked almost angrily. There was a short pause before the doctor spoke. 

"I'm afraid not. You see…his heart failed and it’s pretty bad. We got it going and he’s in stable condition right now, but he needs a new one as soon as possible. If he doesn't get a heart by tomorrow afternoon, he'll die…I'm sorry," he bowed his head. 

"Let me see him," she demanded to which the doctor obliged, leading her and Nagisa to his room.

○○○

Walking into the room, they were beyond surprised to see Karma awake. He slowly turned his head over towards the figures in the doorway, acknowledging his mother, boyfriend, and doctor.

"Y-You're awake!" Nagisa exclaimed, bringing his intertwined hands up to cover his mouth. 

Karma managed to smirk, his face sickly pale. "Being awake only proves how strong I am.~" he cooed weakly. 

Nagisa giggled. Karma always knows how to lighten the mood a bit. The doctor smiled and asked Karma a few questions before leaving. As soon as he left, Nagisa and his mother were by his side. Akahana leaned down and pecked Karma's forehead before looking over at Nagisa's slouched form sitting in the chair besides Karma’s bed. 

She smiled sadly, knowing how hard this must be for Nagisa as well as herself, but he did witness it after all. "I'll be back shortly you two," she said before leaving, figuring it would be good to gather a bit more intel from the doctors.

The silence that overtook the room was overwhelming. The constant beeping of the heart monitor didn't make it any better, though it gave Nagisa a bit of comfort; it was proof that Karma was still here with him for the time being. Nagisa could feel Karma's sharp, golden eyes boring into him, but he refused to look up. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop the tears that were sure to follow. 

"They told you, right…?" Karma whispered. Nagisa flinched, his eyes flickering up to meet Karma's. 

"Yeah…" he whispered back, his voice cracking. 

Nagisa reached a hand up to caress Karma’s pale cheek. He tried not to think about how this could be his last moment with Karma and instead focused on soothing him. Karma didn’t show it, but Nagisa knew better than anyone that he was immensely shaken, more so saddened. Karma reached his hand out weakly and cupped Nagisa’s cheek, softly caressing the surface while looking into his azure eyes. Nagisa looked into his usually intense golden orbs that now reflected his weakened state. 

Nagisa’s eyes widened for a split second then he looked down to his lap, causing Karma to furrow his brows. He sighed, looking back up into Karma’s eyes. He was a bit hesitant to tell Karma what he was thinking, but this was no time to be keeping secrets.

“I'll give my heart to you."

Karma felt a slight pain in his heart and he didn't know if it was from Nagisa's decision or from his condition. 

"I was afraid of you coming to this conclusion," Karma admits. "But you shouldn't. Don't do this to yourself."

"No! Karma, I love you more than anything in this world!...and I'd hate myself if I didn't do anything to save you when I know damn well that I could've…" 

"But-"

"I've made up my mind," Nagisa cut him off, fearing that his words would actually sway him. He wasn't about to let that happen. "You can't do anything to stop me." 

He slowly stood up and hovered over Karma. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to his lips, one that he hopes lasts a lifetime. 

When they broke apart, Nagisa rested his forehead gently on Karma's. 

"I love you Karma…so much…" he muttered. 

"I love you just as much…so please, Nagisa...listen to me…" his voice grew quieter and you could hear how he was holding back tears. 

"I'm sorry…" he got up and left the room, all the while Karma stared at his retreating figure, begging him to come back. His silent pleas turned into yelling, weakly kicking his legs around. The commotion he was making caused a few doctors and Karma's mother to run into the room. They held him down and seeing that he wouldn't quit, injected a sedative into his arm. 

After that was done and the doctors left the room, Nagisa stopped the same doctor from earlier and informed him of his decision. With a nod, the doctor led him to the room where he would be prepped for everything. 

Nagisa lied down in the hospital bed, now wearing a hospital gown. His heart lurched; he tried looking into his future, but he couldn't see anything. He only saw darkness and he could hear a soft hum that sounded akin to one of Karma's chuckles. He was surrounded by confidence, love, and the will to live for the sake of another; his love.

○○○

Karma woke up three days later, staring up at the ceiling, his mind blank. His chest felt warm, akin to the warmth that he would always feel when Nagisa's was around, especially when wrapped in his embrace. As if on cue, a tear rolled down Karma's cheek without any explanation as to why. He wiped the wet substance away, then memories flooded his mind, memories of his collapse and Nagisa's declaration. Only then did the feeling of the IV needle in his left arm become evident along with other pains from his surgery.

There was a knock on the door then a nurse he'd never seen before walked in. 

"Oh, good. You're awake," she smiled. 

"Where's Nagisa?! Where is he?!" Karma asked frantically, squirming weakly underneath his white sheets. 

The nurse gave him a quizzical look that slowly morphed into a frown. 

"I-I'm sorry hun…he's gone…" she paused before continuing. "I was told that he told you of his decision before he left-"

"Get out!" she jumped then bowed slightly before leaving the room. Not leaving would've most likely upset him more and the last thing he needs right now is a reason to feel more distressed than he already does. 

In any other circumstance, Karma's heart would've stopped damn near if he heard that Nagisa was no longer with him, but in this moment, it kept beating. This heart was Nagisa's and Nagisa wanted Karma to live more than anything. He gave his life for the one he loved without any hesitation and he'll keep his heart beating for him for many years to come. 

Karma barely paid attention when his mother walked into the room. He didn't look up at her and before he knew it, she was sitting beside him. Of course his mother knew how he must've been feeling. The loss of a loved one is never easy. The world and its ways are twisted; if they weren't, Nagisa would still be there and they both knew it.

She reached over to him as much as she could and softly pulled him into an awkward hug. Karma was never one to cry so she was surprised when he started bawling his eyes out in her arms. 

"M-Mother…he was my everything…how the hell am I supposed to go on…?" he croaked once he calmed down a bit. 

"And you were his…he wanted you to go on with your life knowing that you would accomplish great things," she responded, running her fingers through his red locks. "Go on knowing he wanted you to live…go on for his sake if not your own," she offered, tears stinging her eyes. 

"His heart beats within you, a piece of him will always reside in you so in a way he'll always be with you…he'll keep you alive," she wept. 

Karma clicked his tongue, anger and frustration building up inside of him. "Nagisa gave his life for me...never giving me an opportunity to do that for him...damn this…" he sighed, the feeling of weeping still there. 

He worried that the memories of Nagisa's existence would slowly erode as if he were never there in the first place. Then there would be a gaping hole in his heart. But this was Nagisa's heart and his heart is whole, knowing that he had Karma's love and that he'd go on to live without any problems. 

Karma had pictures, stories, and a faded light blue hoodie belonging to Nagisa that he would wear when nights got cold and Nagisa wasn't there. His scent lingered within the soft fabric and it made Karma feel at home. 

In time, his usual smile and smugness would come back, but for now, he would be thankful for the second chance at life given to him by his boyfriend. Nagisa now quite literally held a place in the entirety of his heart.

“Until the next day I can see you again…Nagisa…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all I was thinking was "aw, it would be heartwarming/sweet/touching if Nagisa gave his life to save Karma" and I didn't take into consideration at the moment that. Nobody. Can. Just. Offer. Their. Heart. Or anything that is essential for them to live. To. Someone. While. Still. Alive. I was blinded by the bittersweet story idea don't kill me xD
> 
> I honestly don't really know how this stuff works so if something other than Nagisa giving Karma his heart whilst still alive (well the doctors did have to kill him before they took his heart from him-) seems unrealistic, I'm sorry xD 
> 
> I also thought it would be nice to make Karma's mother present so that he'd have someone to comfort him. Her name means a bright, red flower or red rose and I thought it was fitting for his mother even though it sounds hella similar to Akabane.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed whatever this was!~


End file.
